You Took My Breath Away
by heatt
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are soulmates, meant to be together. As years go by, they become closer, more in love. Each step of the way, he presents her with his devotion of his love. All the way through their wedding day, and forever together. TG Threeshot.
1. High School Sweethearts

**I decided to write a three-shot. It will be ending with a wedding, yes adorable actually. This chapter takes place in high school. I worked very hard on this chapter, as well the second, and the third will most likely be the most difficult chapter for me to write. I hope you like this. It is inspired by the song No Air by Jordin Sparks feat. Chris Brown.**

**Here you go, chapter one!! I hope you like it, leave a review if you'd like. I adore the feedback!**

_**

* * *

**But How  
Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe..._

_

* * *

  
_

"He is like infatuated with you girl," The dark skinned girl, known as Taylor McKessie, said to her best friend, Gabriella Montez. "Just look at the way he smiles at you," Taylor giggled.

"Well we have been dating a year, I would hope he is infatuated with me. Also, in love with me," seventeen year old Gabriella said, looking over her shoulder spotting her basketball star boyfriend, who playing on the park court with a boy with a large afro. Smiling at the fun he had during the sport.

"Oh please, you don't need to worry about that. Troy would walk the world three times over to be with you, and you know it," Taylor responded.

Gabriella placed a shy smile on her lips, knowing this was true.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Taylor laughed. "So his eighteenth is this weekend...does he have any clue about the party?"

"Nope. Well...he might, which would explain why he isn't attempting to pry. He's been really quiet about it actually." Gabriella said, her brows furrowing from the confusion of his birthday.

"I think he's scared..."

"What? What could he possibly be scared of?"

"Gabs, he is turning eighteen, one step closer for high school ending, summer ending, leaving for college. You two have yet to decide which school either of you are going too, how is he to know if you will be together if you chose schools miles, states away from each other?"

Gabriella looked to the ground she was sitting on, picking at the grass. The subject of college and the future had still be undetermined between the two. Taylor had a point, Troy could be scared. But if he were to be scared, then she couldn't, could she?

She heard footsteps quickening behind her, knowing the steps were coming right to her and gently grew a smile on her face. He had came up to sit behind her, wrapping one hand on her waist, pressing his lips to her neck.

"Hey babe," Troy Bolton greeted his girlfriend.

"Hi there, boyfriend," she smiled.

"I got this for you," he reached brought a light pink colored lily to her view, "it was by the court and I know how you hate when I ruin naturals beauty because of basketball," he laughed, she joined in his laughter.

"Thank you, its beautiful baby," she said as she took in the scent.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said, resting his chin on her shoulder, drawing imaginary pictures on her back with his left hand.

She turned to meet his gaze, kissing his cheek. "So, your birthday is Saturday."

"Gabi...." he mumbled.

"Troy, come on. It's your birthday, we have to celebrate."

"Well...I wouldn't mind sleeping in your bed with you to celebrate."

"That's all you want, to sleep in my bed?"

"Yeah, of course," he smiled.

"Okay, babe. But then we do what I want to and you can't complain!"

"I wouldn't ever do that," now smirking.

"Troy?" Taylor spoke up, finally.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Where did Chad run off too?"

"Concession stand for more food."

"Of course. I'd better go find him, God knows he will need more money the way he eats. See you guys later," Taylor waved.

"Bye Tay," Gabriella said.

Together, Troy and Gabriella sat and enjoyed the day and sun together. The park was their favorite place together, other than the beach. All the did was relax together and go on with life as if nothing was ever going to change between them. Even if they were partially in denial, things would change but for the better, they did know that.

-

Saturday had came, it was Troy's birthday. Gabriella had all morning with him and without giving him any thought about the surprise party he was about to encounter at his house.

The party had taken months to plan, literally. Gabriella had to have this party to be perfect, she had put so much effort into the party, if one thing went wrong she would possibly break down and cry.

She drove over to her Troy's house, she had to get him out for the morning, his parents, Chad, Taylor and her mother had all day to prepare. They had everything narrowed down to timing. She was due at his house no later than 10:05, they would leave his house no later than 10:30.

It was now 10:01, she was just arriving to his house and making her way to his front door when she heard a thud from the back yard. And another thud, Gabriella knew exactly where Troy was. On his own basketball court playing the game he loved.

She made her way past his large gate and saw the gorgeous body she was always privileged to hold, with no shirt. She swore he wanted to burn her eyes when he did this to her. Everything about him was perfect to her. She would find his flaws and cherish them, those flaws made him hers. The imperfections are what she was always attracted too in the long run.

It did help he was gorgeous, had deep ocean blue eyes that could drown a girl, a personality every girl would want. These were other attractions she loved about him.

"Hey superstar," She said as she approached the court.

He laughed, "Hey babe," holding his smiled on his lips.

"What's so funny?" She questioned.

"Your secrets out."

"What are you talking about, Troy?"

"The party."

"How the hell did you find it out?" She asked, slightly annoyed, he always knew everything.

"Well the invitation left of my kitchen counter, Chad calling asking what time the party was, my mom freaking out over everything that wasn't properly placed."

"Damn it. I tried so hard!"

He chuckled, "Next time, Gabi. One day you will fool me."

"Maybe. But I do know, when I see Chad later I will slap him! I sent him a text last night reminding him, Taylor called him, we placed an invitation on his desk, his fridge, and on the bathroom sink!"

"No one said he was the most reliable guy. So I guess we can just stay back here," he smiled, approaching her, grabbing her hips, pressing his lips to her small soft lips.

-

The party was underway. All of Troy's closest friends were there. The basketball team, a couple of his favorite cousins, grandparents, Mrs. Montez. Everyone he cared most about, the ones who would always be in his life.

He made his rounds with everyone, chatting about basketball, school, college, the future. Everyone wishing him a great day and year.

As he made his away around the yard greeting everyone, Gabriella watched in amazement, how could one being be so charismatic? Have so much character? She didn't know why, but she loved him so much for it. She stood with her friends, letting Troy have as much time he wanted to be with his buddies from the team.

"Gabs," Sharpay Evans said, although Gabriella didn't hear, she was too caught up in deep thought about her boyfriend.

"She can't hear you," Kelsi Neilson responded, "she is thinking about her lover boy over there."

"Look at that smile and gaze she has on her face," Taylor said, "he is her world."

Gabriella finally came back to the conversation, "huh?" She said, lost in what they were talking about.

Her three friends let out their own set of giggles at her lapse of attention.

The girls heard the boys let out a loud roar of laughter.

Gabriella spotted her boyfriend with a large smile laid on his lips. That smile won her heart over more than a year and a half ago. The first time she saw it, it was like time stopped. It could light up an entire room from the white pearls.

"She is going to marry that boy," Sharpay whispered.

Gabriella continued to stare at Troy, "yeah, I am," Gabriella said back. Her friends all growing smiles on their features knowing how true it was.

They always planned Troy and Gabriella to marry, be the best couple there ever was. Their chemistry always caught everyones attention, you could feel the love they had for each other, it was contagious. The entire student body looked at them and admired the true love they had, that would last forever, everyone knew it. Even before Troy and Gabriella knew it themselves.

-

The party had simmered, all the kids had gone home for the night, leaving Gabriella with Troy in the back yard enjoying a nice fire at the fire pit. Gabriella sitting on Troy's lap in the lounge chair, resting her round face on his shoulder, wearing the red Wildcats hoodie, with the number '14' labeled on the back,that he offered to her when the temperature had dropped.

"The party seemed like a hit," Gabriella said.

"Yeah it did," He responded, playing with her small fingers with his.

"Did you have fun, though?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Of course. The best birthday yet," He said truthfully, "thanks, baby."

"I'm glad you liked it, I worked so hard planning it. Even though you found out about it, but still, I tried my best to make it perfect for you."

"You did great. All the right people, food, everything. It was perfect, babe. It meant a lot to me, really."

They sat together in a comfortable silence, watching the fire let a few flames release. Gabriella twirling the back of Troy's hair with her free hand, as Troy continued to play with her fingers on the opposite hand. The moment was perfect, the night was perfect.

"Gabi," Troy finally spoke up after moments of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I decided..."

"You decided? Decided what?"

"What school I want to go to next year.."

"Oh..." she was taking by shock. She didn't think he would have told her this tonight, of all nights. His night, his day. This was what they had been waiting on for months. Narrowing it down to the schools they had both applied too, and which they both got into.

"Yeah...." He said nervously.

This can't be good, she thought. "W-well?" She said nervously and yet anxiously.

She had already decided on Stanford, and she had yet to find out if Troy had gotten in and would be able to play basketball. She knew his acceptance letter would be due to arrive any day now, it had to come this week and he had not told her.

"I got the letter on Monday.." He paused.

"Troy, please...this suspense is killing me," she whispered, meaning every word.

His breathing had quickened its pace. Was that a good sign or a bad sign? Why wouldn't he finally tell her whether he had gotten in or not? What will happen if he didn't? She knew he wanted to go to that school with her and play basketball there too. Money had no issue for them, more so him, he just wanted to be with her.

"I....got in" He finally said.

"Oh, my God!" She squealed, "you did? You really did?!" She said as if she were dreaming that he had gotten in.

"Yeah I really did," his gorgeous smile over took his lips, "we are going to the same school, baby. We will be together, there. And always."

"I am so freaking proud of you, babe!" She kissed his lips, wrapping both her hands around his neck, he wrapping his onto her waist.

Together the enjoyed the decision they had been waiting for. Exchanging kisses, hugs and stares that went deep into each others eyes. The both could see the love in each other eyes. It was evident to each that they would be together for the rest of their lives, from the first time they laid eyes on each other they knew they had some connection together.

"I do have something for you today though..." Troy said.

"Troy, you can't give me anything on your birthday! It's against the birthday law," she said.

"Hey, it's my birthday, I can do whatever I want to do today," he snickered.

He pulled out a little red box of his jeans pocket, showing a small silver ring.

"I got this before I got the letter in the mail and I wanted to give it to you the day I told you the news..." He slid the ring on her ring finger.

She sat on his lap, starring at the small ring.

"It's a promise ring," he whispered looking to her small finger and how perfect it looked on her finger.

"It fits perfectly...it's beautiful Troy. Thank you," she connected her deep chocolate brown orbs with his deep ocean blue ones. Savoring the moment, he touched her cheek with the back of his hand, pressing his forehead to hers, breathing in each others warm breath.

"I love you, so much, Gabriella Elizabeth Montez," he whispered. "I fall in love with you more with each day that passes. That won't ever change, you mean the universe to me. You are the life inside of me. I promise you my life."

He had taken her breath away with those words. Troy never let anyone view his vulnerable side, other than Gabriella. Every word he said to her, he meant. He could not ever sum up the way he felt in so many words, there were not enough words in the dictionary to describe the way he felt, there would never be that many words.

"I love you more than my life, Troy Jayden Bolton. You mean everything," she said quietly, as she meant every word.

Together they would life their life, as one. They would always have each other, it was inevitable. They had grown together and let someone else into their life and take their hearts. They would both let the other hold their hearts and their trust.

They could both picture their life together in that one solid moment. He intertwined his fingers with her, causing them to stand up and make their way to his house, holding onto this night until the next day that they would bring the light into each others world.

"Ready to go to your house?" He asked.

"With you, I am ready for anything," She answered.

He smiled a genuine smile that made her heart flutter and her stomach grow butterflies the size of lilies.


	2. A College Engagement

**Hola. Chapter 2. The next chapter, and final chapter for this, is being worked on. I want it to be prefect, i am taking my time writing it. **

**

* * *

**_I'm here, alone  
didn't want to leave  
My heart won't move  
it's incomplete  
wish there was a way  
that I can get you to understand_

_But How  
Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
**Cause my world revolves around you**  
its so hard for me to breathe_

_

* * *

  
_

Troy Bolton made his way exiting his class, English. He had a lot on his mind, a lot of planning, which confused him because he wasn't the most organized man on campus, well for this particular subject on his mind he wasn't. Most other times, he had his girlfriend of five years, Gabriella Montez, to help him stay organized.

Now in his final year at Stanford University, he had finally been ready to make the biggest decision of his life. Other than choosing to attend Stanford, just over four years ago, this decision would far more crucial to him. And it would be for Gabriella too.

He had to plan the perfect anniversary night of his life, and he only had a week to do it. It was now August twenty-fifth, the anniversary was approaching, September first, it would be here before her knew it.

He had yet to figure out what he was going to do. Each passing minute was one less minute he had less to plan and think. His mind had been dedicated to that night. He had no idea what had just happened in his English course, his mind was far from English.

"Hey Gabi," he said as he approached his girlfriend on the quad.

"Hey, babe. How was your first day of English?" She questioned.

"Um...I don't really remember it?" He responded truthfully.

Gabriella let out a set of giggles, her laugh had always made his heart pace quicken, "How are you going to graduate this May if you don't pass this course in December?"

"It was one day, next class I will be more attentive...I hope" he smiled.

Troy was rarely scared, he had only been scared two moments of his life. When he was three and convinced a monster was under his bed, but that fear disappeared once his mother checked every spot of his room to assure there was nothing to be scared of.

The other time was revealing the news that he had gotten into Stanford to Gabriella, opening that letter to read that news was incredible. That night had been the most nervous he had ever been. More than both championship games he had been captain for on his high school basketball team. He would admit he liked the suspense he held to telling Gabriella made him laugh some, she was so cute when she was nervous.

But this week, he had never been more scared in his life. The thought of the next week had terrified him. If the subject were brought up he would have started sweating, stuttering, and became very clumsy. But the subject could not be avoided.

"So, baby, um, I made reservations for dinner next week for seven. Is that good for you?" Troy asked.

Gabriella let out a large smile, speaking of the next week had been her favorite topic as of lately, memories of previous anniversaries had been all memorable, she was becoming anxious for this years surprise. She knew he had something exciting and surprising for her by the way he had acting, "Yeah, it's great."

"Are you sure? You don't have classes at that time do you? Or you won't have to work? Or studying at the library with Taylor? If so, I could always change the time..." He said nervously.

"Babe, seven is perfect. Don't worry. I have the whole day free. My latest class is at one. Then the rest of the day is dedicated to you," she connected her deep brown to his light blue, as time freezes in time.

"Just making sure," he offered a nervous smile.

"I bet. I don't know what you have up your sleeve Mr Bolton, but it is making you the shyest I have ever witnessed you to be."

"Uh....um...It's n-nothing. Just it's great, ya know? Being together so l-long and knowing we h-have for-forever." Troy cursed himself for stuttering, how could he be this nervous? He hadn't been this nervous since he first asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend, all those years ago. It was like reliving been a teenager, all over again.

Gabriella laughed, "Baby, you are so cute."

They sat at the table on the quad until they had to continue onto their next class. Yet another class Troy would not be paying any attention too due to the proposal he had been planning, or attempting too. He had so much pressure over this. He was sure she would say yes, but waiting to ask was the difficult part.

-

"He is just acting so weird lately," Gabriella whispered as her, Taylor and Sharpay, entered the library that they met at every week to study and catch up on gossip, more so to gossip for Sharpay.

"Gabs, we promised we wouldn't tell you what he has planned!" Taylor replied.

"But I just want to know what's on his mind...he has never been this nervous around me for like...ever."

"Oh please, when you guys first met, he could barely make out one sentence!" Sharpay said. "I'll tell you what he is pl-"

"No you won't Sharpay!" Taylor demanded.

"Oh who cares? The girl deserves to know! For all she knows, he is planning on breaking up with her for Sarah Cowling!"

"What?!" Gabriella almost squealed, as others in the library glared at her with hate.

"Gabs, he is not breaking up with you for someone who never showers, Sharpay just wants that for dramatic effects," Taylor said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "well it doesn't matter I'm telling her anyways."

"Troy is going to hurt you so much once he finds out."

"Well as long as Gabriella doesn't tell him I told her, then I will be fine." Sharpay shot a look in Gabriella's direction.

"Please Sharpay, Troy would be the first one she tells. Well other than me, but I already know! But really...she tells him everything."

"Gabs, do you promise not to tell him you know? Well after _it_ happens, you can tell him you knew I suppose" Sharpay pressed.

"I will try not to tell him..." she said sincerely.

"Okay. This is so exciting. I can't believe I am about to tell you the biggest news of your life, his life, everyone's life!" Sharpay said with excitement.

"Well until it happens to you and me that is," Taylor piped in.

"Oh shut up Taylor, you know it will take Chad years to ask you!"

"Oh and it will for sure take Zeke until your fifty and wrinkly."

"Oh you little bit-"

"Hey! Stop bickering and just tell me what Troy has planned for our anniversary!" Gabriella demanded.

"Well someone is moody," Sharpay said.

"It must be that time of month," Taylor agreed.

"Better this week then next, I suppose."

Gabriella snarled, "yes it is that time of month, but tell me!" She said to her two best friends.

"Troy is proposing to you!" Sharpay and Taylor said simultaneously.

Gabriella sat there in shock. She couldn't believe they had just told her the biggest news of her life. How could they tell her that? It is supposed to be a surprise on a romantic night, the mot romantic night of her life. How dare they ruin it for her...wait, she begged them to tell her.

"Is she okay?" Sharpay asked Taylor.

"I-I don't know?" Taylor answered.

"Should we through water on her? That's what we must do for dramatic effect in theater," Sharpay suggested.

"N-no, I'm fine" Gabriella finally said. "I...I am engaged! Oh, my God! I am getting married!" Gabriella rambled with excitement.

"Well...technically, you aren't yet. He has to ask you," Taylor said.

"Thankss for ruining her moment Taylor," Sharpay said.

"Whatever, it's true."

Gabriella just starred into a distance. Finally, he was ready to ask her to be his wife. To be his forever, his life. She had been waiting for this for years, since she knew she was in love with him. He was ready, they were ready.

"So? How excited are you? Sharpay pressed.

"I can't even tell you the butterflies that have erupted," Gabriella answered truthfully and smiled.

It was now August thirtieth, only two days until the night of her dreams would be upon her. Her future would be set with the love her life. Unless he doesn't ask her, which could happen if Taylor and Sharpay lied, but they would never do that, would they?

-

"Dude, have you got the ring yet?" Chad Danforth asked his best friend.

"Obviously man. He can't propose without the ring," Zeke Baylor said sarcastically.

"Guys, shut the fuck up. You are supposed to tell me if this is a good plan for that nigh," Troy forced them to pay attention to the plans for the night of his girls dreams.

"Dude, that is amazing. How much thought have you put into this?" Chad asked.

"Well I have been trying to make it perfect all this week. But the planning has been going on for months. Saving enough for this ring took like two years. I had to keep asking her the perfect ring without her knowing anything about this. You don't think the girls told Gabi, do you?" Troy asked.

"Well...With Shar knowing, you never know what to expect. That acting school is paying off. I can't even tell if she likes my new recipe for creme-bule anymore" Zeke said.

"Fucking great," Troy mumbled, "this night has to be perfect. Nothing can go wrong at all. If it does...then her dream proposal will be tarnished. God can't tomorrow come already?"

"Dude relax, it will be here sooner than you think," Chad said.

"Not fast enough. I have been waiting for this for so long. I have been waiting for her to say yes since the day I met her."

"It's about time you grew the fucking balls to do it."

Troy stood there in his dorm with his best friends, continuing to perfect the following night events. That night had to go as planned or everything would be ruined. He would not allow that on the night of her life. She needed this, he needed this for her. Less than twenty-four hours until he will know his answer. Less than twenty-four hours until he would know if he would have Gabriella as his future life.

Damn it, could time go any slower?

-

"Gabriella, come on! Troy will be here any minute, you look amazing!" Taylor yelled through the bathroom door.

"Are you sure? I don't want to look like a slut!" She yelled back.

"You don't look like me, it's okay!" Sharpay said.

Taylor laughed at the truthfulness in that statement, as they heard Gabriella unlock the bathroom door, slowly opening it.

She was breath taking for anyone, everyone could see it with their bare eyes. She had her hair pinned up, with loose curl strands falling on her shoulders, wearing white strapless dress with just enough cleavage showing to drive Troy wild. Just the right amount of makeup, that made her look as a princess.

There was a light knock on the door, if Gabriella wasn't nervous before, she was now. The night of her dreams had arrived, for tonight she was Cinderella, living in her own fairytale with the love of her life on the other side of the door.

Gabriella made her way to the door, she lightly grabbed the knob, took a breath as she turned the knob. She could hear him taking his own deep breaths on the other side, he was just as nervous as she was, if not more. As the door was fully opened, she swore she heard him stop breathing.

He looked amazing in her eyes. Dark denim jeans, almost black, a plaid button up shirt. His hair parted, showing his blue eyes, making them look as though they were crystals with the hair out of his eyes. Wearing the most intoxicating cologne she had ever let within her lungs in her life. He was handsome, he could put Matt Damon and Shia LaBeouf to shame in her eyes.

"Gabriella, you look..." Troy started, "more beautiful than a sunset in Hawaii."

"Thank you, babe. You look very handsome as well, boyfriend," Gabriella said, as she felt tears fall down her cheeks because of his beauty.

Troy held out a single lily, "for you, baby."

Gabriella let out a genuine smile as he presented her favorite flower, with the perfect shade of purple and pink within the petals. She made her way to her living room, placing the lone flower into her favorite vase, filling it with water.

She waved to Taylor and Sharpay, as she left with Troy, as she linked her hand with his arm, loving the touch of his skin. It was warm for her touch, it gave her a chill almost. She walked closely as she gently put her chin on his shoulder as they made their way to his car.

She could tell tonight was going to really be the night of her dreams. Everything would be perfect for her, even if one thing went wrong, to her it would be perfect because she had the man of her dreams to make the rest of her life perfect.

-

The couple were enjoying a lovely evening at Gabriella's favorite restaurant, they had arrived just at seven. There had been no traffic to make them late to the dinner.

Troy had order precisely what she loved for dinner, all down to the correct spice that she loved more than others. Everything seemed to be going just as planned, it was going to be her fairytale, Troy had been determined, and it was working out perfectly.

"Baby?" Troy asked to grab her attention.

Gabriella looked up, was this it? Was the moment coming to a reality at this moment? "Yes, Troy?" Gabriella caught her breath, her butterflies continuing to grow in size, the size of lilies or bigger.

"Are you ready? I have one more place I would love to take you," Troy stated.

"Oh," Gabriella said, somewhat disappointed he hadn't asked her the question that had been lingering on her mind the entire dinner, "yeah, I'm ready."

Troy met her at the end of the table, taking her hand into his, intertwining their fingers. He grasped on tightly, indicating that he was nervous. The moment was coming, it was coming quickly. The moment of truth was near.

-

They had parked into an empty parking lot. It was of a place she had came to frequently with Troy, their favorite place. The beach, with waves crashing onto shore causing a breeze, sending shivers down Gabriella's arms.

Troy had sensed she would be cold, he had came prepared, lending her his favorite blazer that he had in his car for this occasion. He slid it onto her small shoulders as she put her arms through the sleeves.

"So there has been something I have wanted to ask you all night," Troy started.

Gabriella's butterflies had returned, they were flying in her lower stomach and flying around, it was finally approaching. The moment that she had been dreaming about her whole life.

"And what is that?" Gabriella asked sweetly.

Troy pointed his free hand ahead, she followed to where he had pointed, as she laid her eyes on a lite scenery. They were approaching the spot quickly, she noticed Troy stop his quick pace. He was getting nervous too, more nervous than she had ever seen in her years of being with him.

They reach the spot, which had candles lite into the shape of a large heart, petals of lilies and roses laid across the sand. It was beautiful. The wind seemed to simmer, just in time for her moment, his moment. Their moment was here.

"Gabriella, I love you more than my own life. You have brought so much joy, fun, and excitement into my life. You make everyday my paradise," he paused, she grew a large smile upon her lips, she felt the shiver of nerves he had, "Everyday I learn more about love, the feelings that you give me are indescribable, it's nothing I could ever begin to explain," as he knelled down onto his right knee, taking a small black box out of his left pocket. "Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, I love you. Will you be my life, forever?"

"I would love that more than anything in the universe, baby," Gabriella's smile grew larger, if that were possible.

Troy slid the round silver band on her ring finger, next to the ring he had given her just years before. But this diamond was much more extravagant, more beautiful. A round diamond, that had got the glare of the candles, sending reflections of the candle to her eyes, as if they were blinding her.

Troy stood tall, wrapping both of her petite hands into each of hers. Looking down into her deep brown eyes, as he saw tears fall down her cheek, he released one of his large hands to wipe the tears away. She placed her free hand onto his waist, as he lower his head to connect their lips for a single gentle, passionate kiss that gave more love than any could describe.

"Mrs Gabriella Bolton, it has an amazing ring to it, don't you think?" Troy asked.

"More than amazing," She said sincerely.

They held onto each other, hoping the night wouldn't come to an end. The night was still young in their eyes. They both caught their breath as they savored the moment, it would be one they would forever remember and keep within their hearts.

Forever had already began, it would keep going with each passing day, as long as they had each other.

"Troy, I do have a confession..."Gabriella started.

"And what's that?" He asked as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Sharpay and Tay told me about tonight," She said honestly.

"Why am I not surprised?" He chuckled, "But I am glad you tried to be surprised."

"Me too, and I fooled you for the first time," She smiled, proud of herself.

"Yes you did, congratulations," he laughed.


	3. A Real Fairytale Wedding

**This was a little different for me to write, that is for sure. It is definitely a fluffy little story. I am really proud of myself about this story, it is my favorite thing that i have written, that is for sure. I have had a rough couple days the last two days, so writing this was a little difficult cause well...let's just say, I wish my love life were like Troy and Gabriella's in this story, or any story for that matter. I am really jealous of it. If only i could have a "Troy Bolton" in my life, or all of us for that matter!**

**Okay time for me to get back to watching One Tree Hill (watching season 3 dvd right now, school shooting is playing. Such a good episode).  
**

**The last chapter for this three shot is here! AHHH! lol. Well I hope you like it. Review if you'd like.**

**

* * *

  
**

Gabriella Montez stepped out of the dressing room, once again, as she was looking at herself in the mirror of the Bridal Store. There she stood starring at the young woman in the long white dress, it was her. She was getting married, was she excited? Of course. Was she nervous? Hell yes.

They had been engaged for eleven months, it was now the end of August, the wedding was set for September 1st, it seemed appropriate. There had been a great deal of planning, pain from the needles, tears from the realization, laughs of the good times and love that was made along this journey with her friends and future husband.

Husband. She couldn't believe she was finally marrying the man of her dreams. She would be Gabriella Elizabeth Bolton in just mere days. Her fairytale life was not a fairytale anymore. It was reality. It had always been reality as long as she was with Troy, it just took her until now to realize that.

She was Cinderella and he was Prince Charming. He had found her and been with her for her journey of life. They had gone through many firsts together, they had more memories than most couples, they had made a life long commitment to each other. They had become one along the way.

"I look like shit," Gabriella mumbled to her best friends.

"No, you look beautiful," Taylor spoke up.

"Troy will hate this dress on me...What was he thinking about marrying me? I am just...a freaky math and science girl," she sighed.

The thought that Troy could love her was still a mystery. How could he, a basketball star who had everything, possibly love her? Someone who looked normal, black curly locks, short, and who spent hours studying during high school and college? Whatever the reason was, she was damn sure she got lucky into falling in such a deep love with the man of hers, and many other womans, dreams. She knew she was lucky, she was thankful that of all girls who put a pass on him over the years, he still continued to be in love with her. He made her complete.

He made her laugh, smile, cherish every moment she spent with him. She couldn't imagine anyone else who could share so much with her that he had. He was made for her, she was made for him.

"Gabs, he is in love with you because you are a great woman with a great personality, soul and well...you are hot, girl, not going to lie," Taylor said in attempts to cheer up her best friend.

"She is right, Gabriella. You look sexy in that dress-if only you had some pink strips on the veil..." Sharpay said, she had been trying to convince Gabriella to have more pink in the wedding. Every idea Sharpay pitched, Gabriella quickly turned down.

"No Shar. Are you guys sure? You don't think the front is too low? I don't want anyone thinking I'm a whore or trashy on my...wedding day," She said shyly as a small smile played onto her lips.

"You look fantastic," Taylor assured.

Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor had been planning the wedding of a century, or that was what Sharpay had been referring it too. To Gabriella it was just the wedding she had always dreamed, with the dress she had always imagined.

The dress itself was white, slick, made with a silk texture. It was simple, which is what Gabriella had always planned since she had been a little girl who would pretend to be Cinderella. It fit her small frame perfectly, even if she had doubted it time to time. The veil was long, it had fallen softly to the floor and would follow behind her as she walked slightly, she feared she would stumble with its length but that couldn't happen. She wouldn't allow that to happen on her day, their day. It had to be perfect, the perfect Cinderella wedding she had always dreamed about.

"Have you decided how your makeup and hair will be, yet?" Sharpay asked, Gabriella shook her head for a 'no,' "Oh you should let me do your hair and makeup then!" She pleaded with excitement.

"Are you crazy? I don't want to look like the circus paraded across my face on my wedding day, Shar," Gabriella responded.

"Well..how about you Taylor? Can I do yours?"

"No." Taylor said quickly.

"Fine," Sharpay retorted, crossing her thin arms across her chest, sticking out her bottom lip as though she was a little child who was not permitted to buy a toy at Toys-R-Us.

"Does everything look like it fits?" Gabriella asked one final time, "This is the final fitting, it needs to be right today."

"You look fantastic, Gabriella, for the thousandth time." Taylor answered honestly.

"Okay. Well I guess in...three days, I will be all set to walk down that aisle," She said, just realizing that in hree days, all the work she, Troy, her friends and family had put into the wedding, would be awarded. "Three days..."She whispered, smiling to herself.

-

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Chad asked Troy, as Troy paced the tuxedo aisles, "you already have your tux and its all ready for you, man."

"Fuck off, Danforth. I'm just making sure this is the right tux that I need and want. I don't want to get it home and find that there is a stain from some kids sucker on it," Troy retorted to his best friend.

"You need to chill, man. The tux you have is perfect. We have checked it and over checked it. You even threatened the clerk if it wasn't perfect, I'm pretty sure you're all set with it."

"Sorry, man. It's just I have less than three days to make sure it is perfect. This has to be perfect for Gabi. She has been dreaming about this day since she was conceived," Troy joked, although he was sure that was true.

He had been relaxed ever since the proposal last year. Everything was in her hands to make her dream wedding come true. If she needed his help for choices, he would be there. They had discussed every detail for the day a hundred times over. He had held her when she felt she couldn't take on any more decisions for the wedding, told her after all said was done, it would be worth it. They would be one, together, and forever.

He was determined to be her prince charming for both of their lives. He had made every special moment for her, for them, perfect, or damn close to perfect. The day was finally approaching and he wasn't sure if he had everything perfected for her. If he didn't, he would never forgive himself, but his best friend had assured him everything had been taken care of. Everything from the flowers placements to the tissues Taylor would carry in her purse.

But what would happen if she left him at the altar? He was positive she wouldn't, but there is always the possibility, right? If she did, he would be crushed and broken into pieces. He wouldn't be able to handle it. Although, she told him more time than necessary, that she would never leave him at the altar and the thought had never crossed her mind, she would be crazy to do so. He believed her, trusted her, he fucking loved her. She claimed that she loved him more than he loved her, but Troy would always argue and say he loved her more. That argument was his favorite over the past few months, although they rarely argued about anything recently, but that was still his favorite.

"Alright, Troy, we'd better get going. People are starting to get pissed, we're blocking their way in the aisle." Chad said.

"Alright, well I'll see you later, I have to go to the house. Gabi is making dinner and wants to just chill for the night," Troy replied, excited to see his girlfriend after the stressful day adjusting his tuxedo and having pins stabbed into his legs all day.

-

"Gabi, I'm home!" Troy bellowed as he opened his house door.

"I'm in the kitchen," she spoke softly back, "no need to yell, it's right next to the door you are at," she giggled.

"How was I supposed to know you were in there?" He laughed as he responded.

"Cause you know everything," she smirked as she watched for him to enter the kitchen.

After the engagement the year before, Troy had thought it was a wise investment to buy a house, therefore they could actually live in a house and not on the street after the became newlyweds. The house, itself, was a large Spanish designed home. It had two bathrooms, four bedrooms, living room and a large kitchen. It was the perfect size for a small family, a family the couple had planned on starting in a couple years time, but neither was sure what the future held for that yet.

"So what's for dinner tonight, babe?" Troy asked as he took a seat next to his fiance.

"Well I was going to make something but I got distracted, with the last minute details for everything, so I thought we could go out to dinner. Maybe?" She offered.

"Something quick, I'm fucking starving," he let a small smile grow upon his features, Gabriella offering a small smile in return. "I missed you today," he said quietly.

"I missed you too."

"How about we go to McDonald's and get a movie? I want to cuddle with you tonight," Troy said, growing a playful smirk on his lips and turning a light crimson color.

Gabriella knew he rarely blushed, it wasn't "manly" for him, or any guy that she knew, to do. But when Troy did blush, she thought it was the most attractive feature he had. After all this time they had been together, he would still get shy around her when he would try to be romantic or do little activities such as watching a movie while laying together.

"Sounds great, Troy," She smiled, "give me a minute, I want to grab a hoodie to wear."

As she walked to their bedroom, she reached in their large closest full of her favorite sweaters. One hoodie that wasn't exactly hers, but might as well be, was a red hoodie with "Wildcats" printed across the front, with a large '14' on the back. She still had held onto that hoodie for years, there was no way in hell she would ever get rid of it, it always had Troy's scent embedded in it and would have that scent for eternity. From time to time, she would spray Troy's cologne on it to keep the scent fresh and always be with her, when they would be apart, or even if they were together, like tonight.

She walked down the stairs to catch Troy's crystal eyes, "Nice hoodie you got there. It looks familiar," Troy said.

"Really? I got it from this guy I fell in love with years ago. He will never get it back," she smiled largely.

Troy opened the door as he let Gabriella out first, he followed closely behind. Placing his large hand on the small of her back, a gesture that made her smile and still gave her the butterflies to this day, some things would never change for the couple. They would always give each other the same feeling, causing each other to have butterflies, for eternity.

-

"Oh, my God!" Gabriella woke up yelling on September first.

The day had finally came. The day her life dream and fairytale would, once again, prove that she is not living in a fairytale but reality. Her reality, theirs. In a matter of hours she would be Mrs. Gabriella Elizabeth Bolton, perfect. It had a perfect ring to it, it always had, even when she would write the name on her notebooks in high school.

She felt Troy stir next to her. He looked so much like an angel sleeping next to her, how could one being be so perfect? Perfect to her? And perfect for her? She was still in amazement that he had fallen in love with her of all girls, but she was more than ecstatic that he had. She found her soulmate within him. He had found her, kept her, loved her with his life.

"Troy," she whispered.

"Huh?" He mumbled back, half asleep.

"Get up! You have a lot to do today! We are getting MARRIED at one!" She squealed, jumping out of the bed to grab a pair of jeans and an over sized tee-shirt, running to the bathroom to shower, leaving Troy half asleep, but she would wake him up as she got out then leave the house for the next few hours to be made over into the woman of his dreams.

Gabriella was out of the shower within fifteen minutes, walking over to the bed and laying next to Troy to wake him gently. She didn't want to yell at him on this day, it was too important for him to be in a crabby mood. This day was always to be remembered for both of them, for the rest of their lives.

"Baby," she whispered into his ear.

"Gabi?" he asked.

"You need to get up...it's quarter after seven, time to get ready."

He turned to face her beautiful face. Without makeup was when she looked most beautiful in his eyes. She never needed it, he had told her that time after time. He was well aware it was for a security issue she had, she felt ugly without it, but he had assured her she never needed it. Today was no exception, in his hopes that she wouldn't wear any today or hardly any.

"You're not going to leave me at the altar...are you?" he whispered nervously.

"Troy, I promise on my life, I wouldn't ever leave you at the altar. Nor would I ever think of it. I am beyond ready to be your wife," she smiled, as he pressed his lips to her round forehead.

"Good....I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too..."

Together they laid on the bed, cherishing the last few moments they had together for the next six hours. Then they would see each other, their eyes and all the love they had for each other, as all their friends and family would stare with awe in how true the couple were and how they were, really, made for each other. How they were meant to be together since the moment they had met.

"I have to go..." she whispered, disappointed she wouldn't be able to see him until he would turn his attention to her as she would be walking down the long aisle at the church. "I need to look beautiful for you today."

"You look beautiful now," he whispered, meaning every word he had just said. Just her wearing jeans and a over sized tee made her look as the most beautiful woman he had ever dreamed of, he was still beyond amazed that she was his to keep for the rest of their lives. God, she was his world, without her, he would lost and broken. He got lucky to find someone like her and he knew it.

Continuing to stare at her deep chocolate orbs, he could think of a million reasons as to why he loved her. Her ability to care for others, to help others, to make him laugh, her laugh was intoxicating. The way she would twirl her hair when she was nervous or how she scrunch her face when she was confused, it was too adorable for him to endure. Her flaws were just as amazing; how she couldn't whistle, or would stumble on her words such as 'regularly.' Everything about her was perfect, he loved her more than anything or anyone. How he got this lucky, he didn't know. But he was damn sure about one thing.

He would keep her forever, that much was obvious. He couldn't ever lose her, their love was too pure for that to ever happen.

"You'd better go take a shower, babe. I'll see you at one, right?" She asked as though she wasn't sure he wouldn't run off with some other woman.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he smiled brightly, pressing his large lips to her small soft ones.

-

"Less than an hour to go, Gabs how excited are you?" Sharpay squealed.

"You have no idea...." Gabriella mumbled, "I'll be right back, bathroom break."

"Again? You have gone to the bathroom like twenty times today!" Taylor said.

"Yes again, and it's only been three times." Gabriella retorted as she walked to the bathroom, grabbing her purse on the way, pulling out a silver and black phone, pressing speed dial number one. Troy.

"Hello?" She heard his velvet voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Baby, what's up? Something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"No...every thing's fine. I just wanted to talk to you before everything..."

He chuckled, "Babe, everything is going to be great. Don't worry, I will be waiting for you at the altar, I pinkie promise. Do you pinkie promise that you won't be nervous anymore?"

She smiled, "yes, I do."

There was a long comfortable silence on the line. Those last two words she had said would be the few words they would exchange to become husband and wife, time couldn't slow down now. She was far too excited to say those words in less than thirty minutes.

"Gabi?"

"Yeah, Troy?"

"I love you," he said with more passion than she swore he had ever said it before. His voice was soft and yet still husky, making it more sexy and appealing to her.

She smiled at the truth of his words, "I love you, too. So freaking much."

Together they laughed, the nerves had left her body. She could do this, she would do this. Everyone would stare at her, she would imagine they weren't there. She would just keep her eyes on his, connected as always. Time freezing, like it had always done when the ocean blue connected with the chocolate brown.

It was time.

-

Troy had made his way to the front of the altar, waiting for the woman that he loved, to come walking down. He heard a stir from the guests in the church. They had stood up, changing their direction toward the entrance, there she was.

Her hair was half up, half down. Long loose curls falling down her back and onto her shoulders. The veil flowed perfectly down her back onto the floor. Just as he hoped, she wore little makeup. She looked gorgeous, no woman could ever compare. She could put a sunset at the Caribbean to shame. Hell, she put Sienna Miller, Jennifer Aniston and Reese Witherspoon all to shame. They couldn't compare to her beauty, not today or any other day for that matter.

The best part, he got to keep that beautiful woman, without makeup on her gorgeous features.

As Gabriella approached the stand, Troy grabbed her small wrist and intertwined their fingers. As though no one else was there; no priest, no friends, no family, he just starred into her mood lite eyes, not hearing a word.

Gabriella did the same, she could not dare to move her eyes from his. They were lost in their own world, no one could interrupt, it was always that way but more emotion now than ever. She could see her life in his eyes, she could see her forever, as well as he could.

"Do you, Troy Jayden Bolton, take this woman, Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Was all that was heard.

"I do," he whisper huskily, not daring to take his eyes away from hers.

"Do you, Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, take this man, Troy Jayden Bolton, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked Gabriella.

"I do," she smiled largely, letting a tear fall down her cheek, Troy releasing a hand from hers to wipe the falling tear, she let out a soft giggle. His heart rate picked up as he heard the graceful sound.

Troy placed the ring onto her small finger, wear her engagement ring was still placed, he took note that her promise ring, from all those years ago, had moved over just two fingers.

Gabriella placed his ring onto the ring finger, not letting go of two of his large fingers as they shared a small, yet passionate kiss that had more passion than ever before.

They walked down the aisle, her holding her grasped of his two fingers for her life. Not daring to change the position of her small fingers. She couldn't let go, she placed her other hand around his large arm. Everyone had stood up cheering and congratulating the couple, but still leaving the couple in their own world, not hearing a world as to what was going on.

Together they made their way to the limo, as people followed closely behind, they were still oblivious, not giving a care in the world who was behind them, around them, or in front of them.

All that mattered was that they were together. They had did it, they were married, they had each other for life, defeating the world that is love and making it their life. They had more love between the two of them than what was ever to be heard of. Their love would make history, it would live forever between them. Nothing could compare to what they felt for each other.

They sat together, cuddled, in the back of the limo, cherishing what they had just made possible. They had came a long way since the day he got the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend back when he was just sixteen.

"How you feeling, Mrs. Bolton?" Troy kissed the back of her head, smiling into the last two words he had just said.

"I can't sum up how I am feeling, Mr. Bolton. There aren't enough words invented in the Webster Dictionary to tell you," she smiled brightly, he smiled in returned. "How are you feeling, husband?" She asked for the first time, a word that she had always dreamed to call him.

He smiled larger, if that were possible, "I like that nickname," he said cheerfully, "but pretty fucking amazing right now. It will only get better from here."

"I love you," she said as she rested her round head onto his broad shoulder.

He lowered his face to meet her gaze, closing his eyes, connecting their lips together. The kiss was more toxic than ever. They could feel the power of their love growing as they continued. If this was what this kiss was like, they couldn't imagine what the nights events would be like.

"I love you, too. For the rest of my life," Troy said as he released her lips from hers.

"Forever," she agreed.

Life couldn't be more perfect for the couple than it was right now, everything would escalate to be better, how? They didn't know. But they knew that they just would. Their love was too pure and true for anyone to handle, other than them. They were a match made in heaven, and would forever be that way.

Love was the only way to describe what their life had been since the moment they met. They had more love than anyone could imagine. They had each other, and that's all they needed in life to be happy for the rest of their lives. Their love was forever and beyond.


End file.
